Culo veo, culo quiero
by kavalla
Summary: Nagisa es una terrible influencia para Haru. MakoHaru.


Ver a Nagisa gritando tonterías no es ninguna novedad. Haru siempre lo ve correteando de aquí para allá y metiéndose con el pobre Rei, que no deja de protestar cada vez que su amigo vuelve a hacer de las suyas. Esta vez, poco antes del entrenamiento, Rei demuestra su amplio conocimiento en algún tema que a nadie le interesa y Nagisa, veloz como una flecha, aprovecha la situación para felicitarle.

Su felicitación consiste en darle una palmadita en el trasero, pero _es_ una felicitación al fin y al cabo.

Haru pierde el interés en lo que quiera que esté haciendo Nagisa casi al instante. Makoto, en cambio, se queda observando y ríe al ver cómo Rei, rojo de arriba abajo, chilla e intenta zafarse de su compañero.

—¡Pero no te rías, Makoto-senpai! —grita Rei en el borde de la piscina, rezando para que Nagisa no se aproveche de la situación y lo empuje al agua— ¡Ayúdame!

Makoto responde con una sonrisa que Rei no sabe descifrar. Haru, mejor versado en el lenguaje facial de su mejor amigo, está seguro de que Makoto simplemente está queriendo decir que siente estarse divirtiendo a costa de Rei, pero que la situación es tan divertida que tampoco puede evitarlo.

—¡Rei-chan! —exclama Nagisa con los brazos en jarra— ¡No hay nada más mezquino en esta vida que impedir la felicidad ajena!

—¡Pero si eso es lo que estás haciendo tú ahora mismo conmigo! —protesta Rei. Como siempre, sus palabras caen en el olvido con facilidad.

Rei suspira aliviado cuando ve que Nagisa revolotea hacia Makoto con una sonrisa de diablillo.

—¡Ríe cuanto quieras, Mako-chan! —las palabras de Nagisa son sinceras. Sabe que Makoto estuvo muy deprimido tras el accidente en el campamento y siempre era un placer tenerlo tan contento como de costumbre.

Las buenas intenciones de Nagisa se disipan en cuestión de segundos, tal y como puede comprobar Makoto cuando una mano golpea con fuerza sus nalgas. Sobresaltado, suelta un gritito y mira a Haru para buscar ayuda. Para empeorarlo todo, Haru lo observa fijamente con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—¡Guau, pero qué duro! —Nagisa alza las cejas, sorprendido— ¡Nada que ver con el culo fofo de Rei-chan!

—¡No está fofo! —se defiende Rei.

Siguen discutiendo sobre si el trasero de Rei es blandengue como un flan o no, pero Haru está más atento al rostro aún ruborizado de Makoto. Su reacción es graciosa, saltando como un muelle nada más sentir la mano de Nagisa. Haru reprime una sonrisa cuando Makoto aprieta los labios y le espeta a Nagisa, medio tembloroso, que no sea tan cochino.

—¡Jopé, no sé por qué os ponéis así por un toquecito en el pompis! —Nagisa se queja y cruza los brazos, ajeno al efecto que producirían sus palabras en Haru— Si al fin y al cabo, es una forma de mostrar cariño. ¡Es un halago y todo!

Haru traga y digiere el discurso de Nagisa, sin olvidar por un momento la reacción tan cómica de Makoto.

* * *

Gou les regaña por estar vagueando y los _obliga_ a empezar el entrenamiento.

—¡Capitán! —exclama Gou mientras se acerca a Makoto. Haru alza una ceja al ver que la cara de su mejor amigo está cubierta por un ligero rubor— He hecho un par de cambios en el _planning_, pero prefiero que le eches un vistazo a esto y me digas qué te parece.

Makoto ojea el cuaderno de Gou y da su visto bueno. Comentan algún que otro detalle, pero Haru ya no presta atención.

—¡Mako-chan habla como todo un experto! —grita Nagisa emocionado— ¡No me esperaba menos de nuestro capitán!

La cara amable de Makoto vuelve a verse teñida de rojo. Haru graba esa reacción en su memoria.

* * *

Makoto es una máquina expendedora de palabras en el camino a casa. Lo peor es que Haru nunca le echó una moneda, pero Makoto sigue hablando y hablando sin parar sobre todas las nimiedades que lo rodean. Haru siempre piensa en lo molesto que es, pero en realidad sabe que echaría de menos la voz dulce de Makoto fundiéndose con el romper de las olas. Le trae calma en su tormenta de pensamientos.

Cuando ya se despiden, Haru detecta un brillo triste en la mirada de Makoto. Aunque no vocalice sus preocupaciones, Haru sabe que Makoto cree estar fracasando en su papel como capitán del equipo.

Odia ver a Makoto así, por lo que decide emplear la técnica de Nagisa para levantarle los ánimos.

—Makoto —dice con firmeza. Makoto lo mira con curiosidad.

Haru da un paso adelante, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de Makoto, y se prepara para el golpe de gracia.

—Tú puedes, capitán —Haru le da una palmada en el trasero a Makoto sin perder el tono estable y serio de su voz.

Los ojos de Makoto se abren de par en par, buscando por todas partes un lugar donde enterrarse y del que no salir jamás. A Haru le parece _un poco exagerada_ la reacción de su mejor amigo. No entiende ni por qué tiembla así ni por qué parece un tomate de lo rojo que está. Le recuerda a las chicas que se ven manoseadas por un pervertido en el metro, con la diferencia de que Haru es una persona decente y Makoto poco menos que un hombretón.

Al menos su cara y sus grititos son desternillantes.

—¿Haru? ¿P-Pero por qué?

—Te estoy animando.

Nagisa había dicho que las palmadas en el trasero servían para halagar o felicitar y Makoto pareció feliz cuando Gou lo llamó "capitán", así que, siguiendo la lógica de Haru, ahora Makoto tendría que estar rebosante de alegría y optimismo.

Makoto entiende al vuelo las pretensiones de Haru.

—G-Gracias, pero… no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.

—Lo siento —contesta Haru sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Se despiden como si nada hubiese sucedido… o eso intentan. Haru vuelve a casa, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible y divertida.

«Nagisa tenía razón. Sí que está duro, sí»

* * *

**La sutileza en los títulos no es lo mío, ¿eh? ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
